<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaro by Auzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918131">Jaro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzo/pseuds/Auzo'>Auzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cin Vhetin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Sighs A Lot, Gen, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorian Protectors, Mandalorian shenanigans, Mandalorians (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzo/pseuds/Auzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka asks Din for help but nothing ever goes as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cin Vhetin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jaro is Mando’a for death wish or literally - insane act of reckless stupidity</p><p>So this is another random crack from my Mando head-canons.</p><p>For this silly short crack. Din agrees to help Ahsoka infiltrate a remnant empire base to gain intel on the whereabouts of a certain blue-skinned admiral. Unfortunately, as always, things just don’t go as expected.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din stares at the sight before him and lets out an exasperated breath. “I thought you said this was only a small outpost,” He turns to his companion, who at least has the decency to look a little guilty. </p><p>“I did,” Ahsoka answers, purposely ignoring the other man’s accusatory glare and continues to survey the scene. “Technically, it is a small outpost. They just happen to have a division of stormtroopers guarding it.”</p><p>“And the half dozen TIE fighters and armored vehicles?” Din asks, flatly.</p><p>Ahsoka shrugs, nonchalantly. “Details.”</p><p>Din swears he saw the side of her lips twitch. Why was he here again? Right, he should have said no.</p><p>“So, when are we going?” Paz interjects, sounding just a tad too excited for Din’s comfort. Heavy repeating blaster all powered up. “It’s been too long since I last blew up imperial scums.”</p><p>Din releases a long suffering sigh. He’s been doing that a lot lately. But what the hell. It’s not like he hasn’t done his fair share of reckless stupidity in the past. Might as well get this over with. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>Ahsoka grins, “Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>“You lot can’t be serious,” came a stunned voice from behind.</p><p>All three turn simultaneously and find Fenn Rau staring at them as if they’ve all just lost their minds.</p><p>“We’ve been through worse,” Din supplies, indifferently.</p><p>***</p><p>Several hours later, amidst all the blaring alarms, explosions, and chaos that erupted, three Mandalorians and a not-Jedi slips off unnoticed from the burning imperial base.</p><p>Once safely ensconced in their ship and on there way to neutral territories, Fenn turns to his companions who look, surprisingly, none the worse for wear despite the suicidal stunt they just pulled. </p><p>“Crazy...crazy, all of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since Din is Mand’alor, he, of course, gets a couple of bodyguards, right? </p><p>This series of stories probably won't have the usual fanfiction formats as you may have noticed. They are fairly short. I don't have the time to write something lengthy at the moment but I also just want to share some of the silly, random Mando head-canons that just pops out of nowhere. I hope you guys enjoy it! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>